It's Snowing
by Amber Moon
Summary: A sweet little fic of Kagome and Inuyasha sharing some downtime.


Author: Raspberry Goddez (@yahoo.com)

Title: It's Snowing 

Warnings: None really, some lime-ish content

Disclaimers: Although I've tried bribing, blackmailing, pleading, threatening and other such, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but that doesn't mean I can't still have fun. ^_^ 

Notes: Please do not use unless you received my permission. 

It's Snowing 

She stood outside in the cold night, watching the snowflakes come floating down onto the ground, landing gently with a feathery grace that she envied. Everything was quiet, not the eerie kind of quietness but a peaceful, mind filling silence that calmed the soul and pulled the mind into a gentle lull. The sky was on the verge of being a dark purple and blue mixing into a deep black with stars illuminating the darkness and added to the peaceful magic. The snow was slowly beginning to sparkle with the rising moon, making every snowflake look like a tiny crystal on the ground. She enjoyed feeling at peace, enjoyed the feeling of this great quietness that entered her body and helped her think about everything, grasping a clearer hold on what was tumbling through her mind at the moment. "Inuyasha" was all she could think about. All she wanted right now, just to be held, by Inuyasha. She tilted her head up to the moon, drinking in the beautiful sight of the sky and the moon, two companions that will forever be together. Her breath came out as white clouds before her face and her usual skirt and stockings were replaced by warm pants and thick wool socks. 

Everything looked like a white kingdom, the trees, the ground and Kaede-ba-ba's house were covered with snow, dark patches of the trunks of the trees or the house underneath the roof weren't yet covered and when she took a step forward, a soft crunch of snow was to be heard. 

But for Inuyasha, he was able to make his way to her silently and without her noticing, or maybe Kagome had been too deep in thought at the time to really notice his careful and quiet footsteps. 

He stopped by her side and followed her actions, just stood there and looked at the beautiful surroundings, soaking them in and letting them fill his soul with content. Content to be able to enjoy this mystical scenery and content to be able to enjoy this with his love, Kagome. He wondered what she was thinking and before he could do anything to stop himself, his hand quickly reached out and grasped her hand, feeling her cold skin slowly warm to his. He felt her hand slowly wrap around his, entwining her fingers into his, holding firmly yet gently. He looked down into her face and saw her looking at him with smoky blue/grey eyes. Her nose was red and he reached up to touch it, sliding his finger down the length of it and tapping the end. She blushed quietly, heat rising up into her cheeks and smiled back at him. Kagome reached out and scratched one of his furry ears, listening to the soft purr that came from deep in his belly to his throat. Her smiled broadened and let go of his ear, reaching for his other hand, holding that one as well. Inuyasha instantly understood and closed the space between them before she could blink. Bringing his head down, he brushed her lips with his, feeling her warm breath upon his lips. The kiss didn't last more than a few moments but it was enough to heat up both of their bodies. Inuyasha pulled away before he scared her, giving her plenty of space. 

Kagome let go of his hands, wrapping one arm around his back and another touched his cheek, sliding down to his jawline and then tracing his lips. She stepped up to him and kissed him, making it last longer this time. Everything seemed to stop then, their bodies and minds were frozen in time. Everything was dead quiet, everyone in the forest was waiting for those three words that would bind them together. But one of them had to take the first step. He held her lithe body against his, whispering into her ear "I love you." 

Kagome pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, "I love you too." whispering as well. 

Kagome held on tighter to his back, shivering at his warm breath touched her neck and they held onto each other, forever as it seemed but really just a few minutes, it was as if time had stopped and to only them, it had. Then it began to snow even heavier and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her gently into the warmth of Kaede's house. 

"Come on, it's snowing." 


End file.
